Do You Want to Marry Malon?
by Nancy D
Summary: Very, very, gushy romance story with L/M. My first Zelda post, so be kind. Please r/r. Thanx!


A/N:   
I take it all of you have played and/or beaten one or both of the N64 Zelda games, but my story basically recaps some certain times during the Ocarina of Time game, but it includes something the game couldn't: the feelings of Link and Malon, and what goes on inside their heads. I hope you enjoy! Please r/r, I'd like to know if my story sucked.   
  
Disclaimer:  
Basically, I own the plot, and nothing else. The rest belongs to, well, whoever wrote "The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time," I wouldn't know. Please don't sue me!  
  
~*~"Do You Want to Marry Malon?"~*~  
  
"Do you want to marry Malon?" That's what Talon asked Link the first time they actually met. (After Link had to wake him up, remember?) Link, of course said no. He was just a little boy at the time. He regretted saying no, years after. He did want to marry Malon. He didn't know her, yet he loved her dearly.  
  
The first place Link went on exiting the Temple of Time for the first time in seven years, was Lon Lon Ranch. Distraught, Link was when he saw that the ranch had been taken over by Ingo. For one frustrating day, Link thought he'd never see Malon again.   
That night, Link reentered Lon Lon ranch because he heard beautiful music.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Malon had always been attracted to Link. She never forgot the day her father asked Link if he wanted to marry her. She of course, became embarrassed and turned red. But deep down, she wanted him to say yes. When he said no, she was almost…well, disappointed. Malon cried the day Link disappeared. And ever since that jackass Ingo took over the farm, she cried still more. Every night, she would think of her mother, and how her mother would want her to marry Link. She would go outside with her horse, Epona, and sing, and wait for Link to come. Even though she knew he never would.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Link entered the ranch, listening to the beautiful singing voice. He thought this voice must be of the Fairies, because it was too beautiful to be a human voice. As he approached the corral, he saw a figure, and then he saw the horse. When he saw the horse, he knew the figure must be Malon, because he had seen the horse before. She was bigger now, and tamer, but she was still the same horse. And this horse liked no one but Malon.   
  
For Link, this was a dream come true. There she was, just standing there in the middle of the corral. He had no idea how she felt about him, but at that moment, he loved her, and he wanted her. He approached her slowly, and touched his hand to her face. "Malon," he said. "It's really you." He didn't need a response. The expression in Malon's eyes told him everything. He knew that she was in deep love with him also.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Link?" Malon breathed, as if it was too good to be true. She was living a dream. Link disappeared seven years ago, and he was a Kokiri. But the Link that was standing before her was a full grown adult, no Kokiri. But after this much, Malon just set aside all levels of logical thinking, and went along with her dream. If she were going to have to wake up, she would live her dream to the best of its abilities.  
  
Malon saw the look in Link's eyes. It was the look of pure love that Malon knew all too well. She'd seen it in her horses. Malon was in love with Link, and he her, and both of them knew it. They stood, just looking at each other for a few solid minutes before either of them said or did anything more. It was Link who made the next move.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Link had been looking into Malon's eyes for quite some time, and he was contemplating how beautiful she was. Finally, he reached out and grabbed her hands. "Malon," he said. "No need to say it," said Malon. "I already know. And I love you too." Malon smiled, and Link smiled back. They looked each other in the eye once again, but this time, the look was not of pure love, but of happiness as well. Malon was in love with Link, and she was happy about it.  
  
Malon took Link inside the house and up to her bedroom. "Ingo's out, probably drinking, the dumb ass," Malon informed Link. Link had been wondering where Ingo was. For the good part of the next three hours, Malon and Link sat in the room together reminiscing about old times, before Ganondorf had taken over, when they were just children.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next thing Malon knew, she was waking up. Link's arm was around her, and the sun was shining through the window. It was a beautiful day outside, and with Link there, Malon felt that nothing could go wrong! Link was already awake. "Morning Malon," he said, and he kissed her. Malon smiled and stood up. Just then came a voice. It was a horribly nasty, shouting voice. "Malon! MALON!!" it screamed. "Malon, get down here you stupid bitch!" "Oh no!" cried Malon. "It's Ingo, and he's drunk. Hurry Link, you must go." Quickly, Malon changed her clothes and taught Link a simple song and gave him detailed instructions on how to get away with Epona. Afterward, Link escaped out of the window, and Malon left through the door to drunk, and probably abusive, evil Ingo.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Link followed Malon's instructions, and obviously, got away with Epona. As Link jumped over the fence, he saw Malon's face through the window. He wondered if he would ever see her again. But at that point in his life, he couldn't worry about love. He had a country, and a world to save.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
A/N:  
Will Link ever see Malon again? Will he be obligated to marry Princess Zelda? Find out in the sequel, coming soon. (But if you thought my story really sucked, and don't want a sequel, let me know.) But I really hope you enjoyed it, and I enjoyed writing it.  



End file.
